Un amour de raison
by mali-la-maline
Summary: Après un voyage dans son monde, Yuri retourne à Shinmakoku. Là bas, il faits face à de nouveaux sentiments.   Les personnage sont un peut OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cinq jours, cinq jours que Yuri attendait cela dans son monde. Le passage le reliant à son pays d'adoption s'ouvrait enfin. Il n'osait imaginer le temps qui s'était écoulé là bas.

Ses yeux onyx se firent perdus alors qu'il regardait l'eau tourbillonnai plus fort encore. Habiller d'un pyjama vert, aux bordures noir il regarda un instant dans la glace son reflet.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivait à présent aux épaules. Toujours aussi raide pour son grand malheur. Avec cette apparence il ressemblait, aux dires de Gunther à sa forme de maoh.

Un doux sourire naquit en même temps qu'un malaise profond. Son ventre lui fit mal et sa gorge l'empêcha de respirer un moment. Depuis quelques temps, alors qu'il partait ou rentrait à Shinmakoku, il ressentait ces malaises. Il ne savait s'il était malade ou s'il avait juste du mal avec les voyages brutaux. Prenant une grande inspiration, il entra dans la baignoire et il se senti aspirer par le 'trou'.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir émergea de la fontaine. Il toussotât un moment, pour reprendre sa respiration.

Avec un soupire il regarda autour de lui.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres de là se trouvait un jeune homme blond. Caché par des fourrés et des arbres. Il semblais essoufflé contre un arbre. Yuri se releva avec un grand sourire. Même si l'homme était dos à lui, son uniforme n'y tranchait pas, cet homme était Wolfram.

Son cœur battit rapidement, et son ventre sembla avoir des papillons virevoltant en son sein.

Yuri s'arrêta un instant a cette constatation. Il avait remarqué que cette réaction suivait souvent le malaise. Mais uniquement quand il rentrait à Shinmakoku. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était du au fait de voir ses amis, Conrad Gwendal Gunther Wolfram et sa fille. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cette réaction alors qu'il n'y avait que Wolfram.

Il eut soudain du mal à respirer alors qu'il regardait toujours le dos de Wolfram, soudain torse nus. Son cœur s'affola un moment, alors même qu'il fermait les yeux pour reprendre contenance. Sa respiration lui fit défaut plusieurs fois. Étrangement, Yuri se surprit à se sentir malgré tout bien. Alors qu'il avait du mal à respirer il se sentait emplis de joie.

Malgré lui, il gémit sourdement la main sur la poitrine. Il tomba sur les genoux faisant fit de la douleur passagère. Il était plus qu'effrayé par ces nouvelles sensations.

S'il détestait bien quelque chose c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi il avait si mal, ou plutôt pourquoi il se sentait si bien. Finalement plus il y réfléchissait plus il s'y perdait.

Il avait mal mais se sentait bien. Il se sentait bien mais avait mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mal, ni pourquoi il se sentait bien. Il ne comprenait donc plus rien. Et s'est dans cette état d'esprit qu'il ne pus remarqué le jeune bishonen blond qui arrivait en courant vers lui.

- YURI ! Cria le blond faisant sursauter le Roi.

Encore une fois son cœur manqua un battement. Légèrement patraque il releva la tête pour tomber sur un wolfram qui n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de lui…

Trois secondes plus tard, le blond était agenouillé devant lui, les sourcils froncé.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yuri et celui-ci eut un frisson et de nouveau son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Il eut un hoquet involontaire ressemblant à un sanglot.

Wolfram le regardait avec insistance à ce son.

Il avait été surpris en entendant un gémissement de douleur non loin de lui suivit par un bruit de chute alors qu'il se reposait d'un entrainement d'endurance a travers la forêt.

En se retournant il avait surprit un homme a terre près de la fontaine.

La couleur de cheveux de l'homme a terre puis sa proximité avec de l'eau lui annonça le nom de l'homme. Après un soulagement intense de le revoir, il avait sentit son cœur s'accéléré brutalement. Yuri se tenait la poitrine et gémissait de douleur. Wolfram avait alors renfilé partiellement son haut et avait courut vers son fiancé. Alors qu'il s'approchait le regard perdu de son fiancé se posait sur lui, et accélérant il s'agenouilla face a lui. En l'examinant un peut plus, il ne remarqua pas de blessure. Si ce n'est des frissons lorsque sa main entra en contact avec son épaule. Rapidement, il enleva de nouveau son haut pour le poser sur les épaules de son Roi.

- Yuri, est ce que sa vas ? Demanda t il finalement les yeux dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement, son cœur lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Wolfram le releva lentement le soutenant par le bras. Une fois debout, un vertige pris Yuri et il faillit tomber.

- Yuri, tu es sur que ca vas ? demanda le blond avec une moue inquiète. Les sourcils toujours froncé.

- Oui. Sa va. La voix pourtant faible de Yuri fit douter le blond. Ou sommes-nous ?

- Près du château de mon oncle. Répondit celui-ci.

- Quoi ? Yuri fut si surprit qu'il en oublia son malaise. Il se redressa un instant. Fixant le vidage de Wolfram les sourcils froncé. Pourquoi es tu ici ?-

- J'ai reçut une lettre de mon oncle concernant l'anniversaire d'un de mes cousin. Fit celui-ci avec dédain, il tenait à ce que je sois présent. Vient rentrons vite avant que tu n'attrape froid boulet. Finit-il avec un sourire doux.

- Je ne suis pas un boulet ! Répliqua vivement Yuri. Constatant le sourire de Wolfram, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Ses membres tremblèrent en constatant sa proximité avec le blond.

Tout le long du chemin, Yuri avait les yeux baissé, et Wolfram remarqua alors quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Il se demanda vivement si le Roi n'était pas entrain de tombé malade. Alors vivement il accéléra, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché le brun. Sa main était toujours fermement dans la sienne. Avec un doux sourire, Wolfram fut content que Yuri ne s'en soit pas séparer. Même s'il savait pertinemment que dans son état normal, le brun l'aurait tout de suite lâché.

Avec un soupir discret que Yuri n'entendit pas perdus dans ses pensés, il apprécia longuement ce contact et ralentis même un peut l'allure. Dans son égoïsme sans failles, le blond préféra risquer que le brun s'enrhume que de raccourcir encore plus cet unique moment de plénitude.

Yuri quand a lui, avait bien remarqué la main dans la sienne. Et fut incroyablement soulagé quand Wolfram ralentit l'allure. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas, il se sentait bien. Sans douleur. Juste une douce joie et une plénitude flottait en lui. Alors il ferma simplement les yeux et apprécia les sentiments.

Finalement après quelques dizaine de minutes, un Wolfram torse nus et un jeune Roi trempé et éternuant entrèrent dans le château des Von Bielfried. Ils ne croisèrent personnes jusqu'à la chambre de Wolfram.

- Vient, lui dit-il en le tirant dans sa chambre vers son lit. Assit toi. Je reviens.

Wolfram sortit par la porte et Yuri en profita pour regarder autour de lui. La chambre de son fiancé était assez peut personnelle. Un bureau, quelques fleurs dans un vase, du papier une plume de l'encre de trois couleurs différentes, une chaise. Quelques livres sur une étagère, une table a chevet et le lit. Et bien sure une grande armoire qui faisait face a la fenêtre, une glace sur le mur a sa droite. Frissonnant, il regarda un instant sa main qui avait tenus sa consœur et qui gardait encore un peut de sa chaleur.

Il frissonna violemment et regarda avec envie les draps du lit qui semblais si chaud et si attirant.

Avec timidité, il s'allongea sur le lit. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était celui de Wolfram et il se sentit soudain calme et serein.

Il somnola un peut. Ses yeux se fermèrent mais il ne sombra pas dans le sommeille.

Conscient de ce qui l'entourait, il entendit des personnes approché et s'éloigné. Puis enfin Wolfram revint, ses pas résonnait dans le couloire et lui était parfaitement audible. La porte s'ouvrit et quelques secondes après des pas dans la chambre s'entendirent avant que le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui se ferme ne s'entende.

Il entendit les pas s'approcher, mais trop fatigué n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux.

- Yuri . . . murmura Wolfram en s'approchant de son lit qui contenait son fiancé. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. Yuri réveille toi.

Yuri gémis un peut avant d'ouvrir les yeux, sa force retrouver. Les paupières lourde, il regarda Wolfram un instant avant d'avisé les serviettes qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il se redressa lentement et se frotta les yeux pour ce réveillé.

- Tient, sèche toi je vais te trouver des habits. Fit un Wolfram à la voix douce.

Yuri acquiesça et murmura un merci à peine audible. Il enleva la veste humide de Wolfram, puis enlevas son propre haut de pyjama. Il s'essuya lentement. Encore embrumer de repos, il se leva et enleva ses bas une fois sec. Il noua une serviette sur ses hanches et sécha ses jambes.

Près de l'armoire, Wolfram recherchais dans ses vêtements quelques chose pour le brun, tout en pensant qu'il devrait également envoyer un message a ses frère et prévenir son oncle de la présence du Roi.

Avec un soupir il écarta les vêtements trop grands selon lui pour le brun.

Il finit par trouver un ensemble qu'il portait quelques années auparavant.

Il était en effet plus grand que Yuri. Mais pas seulement par la taille, après tout il ne fessait que Trois ou quatre centimètre de plus. C'était surtout qu'il était plus musclé. Avisant que son roi et fiancé semblait plus apte a dormir, il chercha également une robe de nuit.

Un sourire éclairci son visage en pensant à la tête que ferrait Yuri en voyant la robe de nuit.

Il sortit finalement une de ses robes de nuit actuelle, cela suffirait pour le moment.

Il se retourna finalement et regarda son fiancé qui se séchait les cheveux, une serviette sur le bas du corps. Il attrapa également un de ses dessous et finalement le rejoignit.

- Tient. Il lui tendit sa robe de nuit. Un sourire d'anticipation a sa réaction.

- … Wolf ? Pourquoi une robe de nuit ? tu n'as pas de pyjama ?

- Non, je n'en aie pas de tes pyjamas humains. Fit-il hautain. Enfile sa, il lui tendit le sous vêtement et Yuri rougis légèrement.

- Ce sont les tient ? dit il d'une petite voix.

- Evidement ! Tu ne veux pas mettre ceux de mon oncle quand même ! Sale tricheur ! Tu n'as pas d'affaire ici, alors contente toi de mes affaires. Boulet !

- Je ne suis pas un boulet. Merci dit il finalement en prenant les sous vêtement et la robe de nuit. Son visage lui chauffait mais il se convainquit que c'était le rhume qui provoqua cette réaction.

Wolfram renifla et se retourna pour mettre les autres habits, ceux qu'il porterait pour voir son oncle après s'être reposé sur la chaise de bureau. Quand il se retourna, Yuri sortait ses cheveux de la robe de nuit. Il ne sembla pas gêné de porter du rose bien qu'il clamait toujours que c'était une couleur pour les femmes.

La robe de chambre pendait légèrement de son épaule droite, et elle était indubitablement trop grande pour lui. Ou trop large. Ses bras flottaient dans le tissu.

Wolfram dégluti un instant devant cette vision, Yuri les cheveux encore humide et les yeux bouffis de sommeille.

Soupirant il s'approcha de Yuri qui sentit son cœur s'accéléré. Il le prit par la main et le guida jusqu'au lit.

- Je vais prévenir Gwendal de ta présence ici, ils devraient être là dans deux jours s'ils partent cette après midi. Tu vas te reposer un peut et j'irais prévenir mon Oncle de ta présence ici.

- Tu ne vas pas avoir de problème avec le fait que je sois ici ? Demanda Yuri en se glissant dans le drap chaud qui le firent soupirer de binet être.

- Non. Tu es mon fiancé après tout. Quelle mal y a-t-il que tu sois venu me voir ? Fit-il en souriant. Il voudra surement te voir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ajout a-t-il en voyant Yuri se redresser. Je vais lui dire que tu es un peut souffrant et une fois que tu iras mieux ont iras le voir.

Yuri se rallongea en soupirant de fatigue. Sa respiration se ralentit, et la présence de Wolfram ainsi que son odeur le fit plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Wolfram resta quelques instants à le regarder dormir profondément. Les traits tirés de Yuri s'adoucir et finalement quand il se tourna sur le côté, Wolfram s'éloigna pour écrire une missives.

Il prit l'encre bleue et écrivit sa journée jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Yuri. Il termina de sa plus belle signature.

Avec un soupir, il se releva et roula le message. Il sortit en demandant à des gardes de garder la porte. Bien que ceux-ci ne comprirent pas pourquoi, ils s'exécutèrent. Ensuite, il partit dans le jardin, attacha la missive a l'un des oiseaux et l'envoya pour Shinmakoku.

Il se retourna et partit dans la sale de travaille de son oncle. Devant celle-ci deux garde l'annoncière et il entra.

- Wolfram. Fit Valtrana. Que me veux-tu ?

- Je viens vous informer que le Maoh est ici. Il est arrivé il y a quelques heures, et se repose à présent dans ma chambre.

- Il est évident que j'aurais préféré que l'on m'avertisse de cela avant sa venu. Dit-il avec des reproches dans la voix. Il me semblait qu'il ne pouvait venir que par la fontaine du château du sang.

- Je suis tout aussi surprit que vous mon oncle. Je ne m'attendais pas ce qu'il arrive de la fontaine des ruines de la forêt Est.

- Bien, nous n'y pouvons rien y faire. Lorsque sa Majesté se remettra, tu lui transmettras qu'il est convier au repas de ce soir. Et si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, alors je te conseille de retourner auprès du Maoh. Et n'oubli pas que ce soir nous recevons également mon frère et son fils.

- Bien.

Une fois sorti, Wolfram s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, il n'aimait pas perdre la face devant son oncle. Et malheureusement cela arrivait bien trop souvent.

Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sa chambre ou les deux gardes discutaient vivement et fortement.

- Vous là ! fit il à l'adresse des deux hommes qui se statufier rapidement en reconnaissant la voix du jeune homme.

- OUI ! Cirière t il de peur. Et Wolfram se frappa le visage avec sa main devant de pareils idiots.

- Ne crié pas bande d'incompétent ! Fit-il d'une voix basse mais colérique. Vous ne pouviez pas simplement faire la garde dans le calme ?

- Mais, Seigneur Wolfram…

Le garde fut interrompu par la porte, qu'accessoirement ils devaient gardée, qui s'entrouvrait.

Yuri passa la tête à travers l'interstice et regarda ceux qui l'avaient réveillé.

Ces cheveux noir volaient un peut partout sur sa tête, ses joues était roses de sommeilles quitté, ses yeux étaient voilés de sommeilles. Et surtout, ce qui acheva les deux garde et particulièrement son fiancé. Il était habillé de la robe de nuit, qui avait plutôt bien glissé de son épaule et frôlait à pressent son bouton de chair gauche. Les deux gardes déglutirent avant de comprendre qui ils avaient devant eux, et surtout qui ils avaient réveillé.

Ils posèrent un genou à terre et se cofondèrent en excuses.

Ce qui bien sur réveilla de suite le Roi, qui lui leurs pardonnait gentiment. Derrière les deux soldats, Wolfram regardait toujours son fiancé. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de lui, ordonnant aux deux gardes d'aller faire des corvées pour les punir d'avoir réveillé le Maoh.

Il fit reculer Yuri et ferma la porte derrière lui.

A suivre ...

Yuri: ... Je suis petit ?

Mali: De quelques centimètres seulement.

Yuri: Je suis plus fin ?

Mali: Mon choux, le baseball à eut beau te muscler. Comprarer aux années d'entrainement intensifs de Wolfram tu reste une pauvre chose que l'on doit protégé.

Yuri: J'ai mis cette affreuse robe de nuit ? cette chose rose ?

Mali: Bah, c'est ton fiancé après tout. S'il le porte quand tu es là, pourquoi il ne le porterais pas quand tu n'est pas là ?

Wolfram: Parfaitement ! Je ne suis pas un tricheur moi !

Yuri: Oui mais -

Mali: De toute façon t'es affreusement mignon quand tu es dedans. Je vais essayer de faire une esquisse de toi dedans. Prend la pose s'il te plait !

Wolfram: Yuri ! Sale tricheur !


	2. Chapter 2

_Ce qui bien sur réveilla de suite le Roi, qui lui leurs pardonnait gentiment. Derrière les deux soldats, Wolfram regardait toujours son fiancé. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de lui, ordonnant aux deux gardes d'aller faire des corvées pour les punir d'avoir réveillé le Maoh. _

_Il fit reculer Yuri et ferma la porte derrière lui. _

Précision ! Les passages entre : «» sont évidement les pensées des personnages.

Chapitre 2

Yuri bailla largement quand la porte se referma, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait récupéré, mais déjà il se sentait mieux. Moins lourd. Il s'avança calmement vers le lit, tout en se frottant l'œil pour faire partir les dernières trace de sommeille.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et fixa Wolfram. Toujours silencieux.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Yuri se dégagea la gorge pour palier à ce silence gênant.

Wolfram sembla alors reprendre ses esprits et s'avança vers lui. A mesure qu'il avançait, le cœur de Yuri se mit à battre férocement. Celui-ci, qui ne comprenait pas la raison, porta la main à son cœur et fronça des sourcils. Ce qui en dehors de son esprit lui donnais l'aire de souffrir.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Wolfram une fois a ces côté.

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens comme si j'allais vomir… Fit le brun en gémissant. (1)

Le blond fronça lui aussi des sourcils en entendant cela. Il porta naturellement sa main au front du brun qui prit une teinte rouge brique rapidement.

- Tu as un peut de fièvre. Dit-il finalement. Allonge-toi.

Yuri le regarda un moment en signe d'incompréhension, alors Wolfram le guida sous les couvertures. La tête sur le coussin, Yuri le regardait se levé et quitté la pièce. Il en profita pour touché lui-même son front, et toussât légèrement. Un frisson le prit et il gigota sous les couvertures. Il tourna la tête et l'odeur de Wolfram envahissait ses narines.

Après quelques secondes, il eut de nouveau cette affreuse sensation. Son cœur battait vite et sa gorge se noua douloureusement.

Il se redressa et prit une position assise tout en respirant calmement dans l'espoir de se calmé. Lorsque Wolfram entra de nouveau Yuri avait une quinte de toux.

Wolfram s'approcha et posa un plateau sur sa table de chevet.

Il approcha de Yuri et lui passa la main dans le dos pour le calmé. Une fois fait, il lui tendit un petit sachet et un verre d'eau.

- Avale ça, ta température baissera. Dit-il gentiment. Yuri avala en grimaçant le contenu du sachet avant de boire le verre d'eau tendu.

- Merci… Comment ça c'est passé avec Valtrana ?

- Plutôt bien, il rallongea de force Yuri avant de poser sa main sur son front. Quelques secondes après une lueur bleutée sortirent de sa main et Yuri se sentit mieux. Il veut te voir au diner de ce soir, nous aurons des invités. Mon oncle Siegfrild Von Bielfried et son fils Almarecard. Il vos mieux que tu y aille, il à déjà du envoyer une missive comme quoi tu serais présent.

- Mais ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et si je faisais quelques choses de mal sans le savoir ! Je ne connais pas encore toutes vos coutumes ! Le visage de Yuri reflétait de la peur et de l'appréhension.

- Boulet ! Tu as déjà diner avec les Dix Noble non ? Tu n'as pas fait de mauvais gestes que je saches ! Dit le blond en fronçant des sourcils.

- C'était différent ! Je copiais juste les gestes de Gunther ! Admit le brun un peut honteux.

- Boulet ! Tu n'auras qu'as me copié moi. Dit-il à mi voix.

Yuri le regarda, et se dit que le blond avait raison. Il lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance et le blond rougis légèrement.

- En attendant, tu reste ici et tu dors. Finit le blond en planquant durement sa main sur le front du brun, qui a ce choque se recoucha.

Yuri n'eut pas la force de contesté, se sentant fatigué, il replongea doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le blond lui, prit un livre et s'asseyait près du Roi dans le lit, à sa droite. Cependant, le livre qu'il tenait n'avait pas encore été ouvert. Et Wolfram resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à regardé le jeune homme. Les cheveux de Yuri encore emmêlé lui permirent de se rendre compte de leur longueur. Et ma fois, il se devait d'affirmer que cela lui allait bien. Ses joues rouges, ses lèvres rose et humide. Wolfram rougis en regardant un peut plus bas. La couverture glissait légèrement et lui permettait de voir les épaules de Yuri. Surtout celle de gauche qui était toujours dénudée. Wolfram fut prit d'une bouffée de chaleur en se rappelant que plus tôt, la tenus était à la limite de sa poitrine. Il imagina sans mal le bouton de chaire rose que frôlait alors la bordure de sa robe de chambre.

Il replaça délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux. Le visage serein de Yuri lui fit prendre conscience que peut être ces sentiments serait un jour partagés. Il sourit en se voyant à ces côté pendant les bals. En le voyant refusé des danses pour privilégiés les siennes. L'imaginé a lui, et ce pour le restant de ses jours lui réchauffa agréablement le cœur.

Cependant il soupira en pensant qu'il y avait d'ici là bien du chemin à faire. Déjà il lui fallait faire tomber ces préjugés sur les couples homosexuels. Ce qui ne serait pas mince à faire en repensant a ces réactions passé.

- Ce que tu peux me faire ressentir Yuri, jamais personne ne l'avait encore fait. En es tu seulement conscient ? Murmura t il doucement en caressant la joue du brun.

Un doux gémissement lui parvint et dans un sourire il replaça la couverture sur le corps de Yuri.

Il se détourna du malade pour commencer à lire son livre. Cependant il n'avait pas commencé la seconde page qu'un oiseau vint a sa fenêtre.

Se levant, il ouvrit le battant pour attraper le message. Un message de son frère.

Avec un sourire, il pensa que Gwendal n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Il l'ouvrit et ne fut pas étonné de voir une simple phrase.

« Nous arrivons dès que possible, protège le Roi. »

Avec un sourire, il jeta la feuille dans la corbeille et retourna veiller le Roi.

Il pensa avec une grimace que Gunther et Conrad arriverait bien vite.

Encore se fichu Weller. . . Yuri n'as dieux que pour lui. Murmura t il d'agacement.

Il retourna près du brun et se pencha vers lui, les yeux plissé.

- Sale tricheur, avec Weller quelle et votre relation ?

Bien évidement seul le silence lui répondit. Wolfram soupira et se coucha a ses côté, lisant son livre. Il serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne s'endormi pas à la lecture d'un livre ennuyeux pour rejoindre ses rêves, peuplé de Yuri joyeux.

Quelques heures passèrent sans que rien n'y personne ne dérange le sommeille des deux fiancés. Même la manie de Wolfram à jeté Yuri par terre les laissa tranquilles.

Aucuns d'eux ne parla dans son sommeilles, et aucuns d'eux ne réveilla l'autre.

Finalement, le premier réveillé fut Yuri.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il analysa l'endroit ou il était. Puis doucement, il se releva et position assise. Son regard fut détourné du mur au son d'un gémissement venant de sa droite. Et quand il tourna les yeux, il tomba sur le visage de son fiancé, dormant.

Cette n'était pas vraiment étrange a ces yeux, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils dormaient ensemble et qu'il se réveillait avant le blond après tout.

Alors, tout insouciant qu'il était, il se releva lentement pour poser un pied à terre.

Avisant le soleil bas dans le ciel, il se dirigea vers les vêtements posé sur la chaise un peut plus tôt et entreprit de s'en habillé.

Une fois fait, il se regarda dans la glace, l'odeur de Wolfram tout autour de lui l'enivrait et le rassurait.

Sa tenue n'était pas entièrement noire, mais c'était compréhensif en sachant que Wolfram n'en portait jamais.

- « Pourtant Gunther avait bien dit que seul le Maoh et ses proches en avait le droit… Wolfram n'est pas assez proche ? »

De cette constatation, surtout en s'apercevant des sous entendues qu'il se faisait à lui-même, notre petit Roi eut des rougeurs incontrôlées.

Il se regarda encore avant de soupirer. Sa tenue était à Wolfram, elle n'était heureusement pas rose. Mais de couleur Verte avec des bordures noir sur le col, les manches et les bas du pantalon.

Soupirant devant une image mentale de Gunther qui crierait à l'infamie devant ce manque de protocole, Yuri s'avança vers le lit dans le but de réveiller Wolfram.

- Wolf ! Wolf ! Debout ! dit il d'une voix mi forte.

Le dit Wolf se tourna un instant avant de ne plus bouger. Yuri soupira.

- « Il à beau être très alerte quelques fois, quand il dort une bombe ne pourrait le réveillé. » Wolf ! Yuri réfléchie un moment avant de sourire sadiquement. WOLFRAM A L'AIDE ! Criât-il finalement. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de réveillé immédiatement le beau blond.

- Yuri ! criât-il en se relevant d'un bond.

- Wolf. Souriait-il devant ses yeux alertes, il est tard debout.

Wolfram lui lança un regard assassin avant de hocher la tête. Il se releva lentement et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il prit une tenu similaire à celle de Yuri, de couleur bleue aux bordures noires. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ignorant le regard rouge de gène de Yuri qui se retourna.

Ensuite, avisant l'heure, il prit une brosse à cheveux. Se coiffant rapidement, il se retourna vers le Roi qui regardait dehors.

- Yuri. Vient là, je vais te coiffé.

- Je peux le faire seul… fit le Roi en se retournant.

De mauvaise grâce, Wolfram lui fit un signe négatif. Et c'est avec une joie contenu qu'il brossa les cheveux mi long de son fiancé. Avant d'opter pour les attaché avec un ruban noir à la façon Gwendal. Yuri se retrouva donc avec une queue basse. Une fois son œuvre terminé, il rajusta un peut les vêtements trop larges et contempla son œuvre.

Ils sortirent et Yuri suivit Wolfram jusque dans la salle de réception. Elle était plus petite que celle du palais, de grandes fenêtres à chaque mur laissait passé le plus de lumière possible. Un lustre en fer forgé pendait au plafond serti de tiges de cristaux.

- Majesté.

Yuri se retourna pour faire face à Valtrana, celui-ci fit une révérence.

- Je suis honoré de vous accueillir dans mon domaine.

- Merci pour cette accueille. Je m'excuse de mon arrivé soudaine Lord Von Bielfried.

- Vous n'avez pas a vous en excusez. C'est une chance que mon neveu vous ait trouvé dans ces bois. Je me réjouis de vous savoir à ma table ce soir. Mon neveu ma fait par de votre état, allez vous mieux ?

- Oui. Grâce à Wolfram je me sens bien mieux. Merci.

Valtrana fit une nouvelle révérence avant qu'un garde ne vienne l'avertir de l'arrivé des invités. Il s'excusa et alla les accueillir.

Yuri se tourna vers Wolfram.

- C'est bon si je n'y vais pas ?

- Oui, tu es invité, tu n'es pas le propriétaire du domaine. Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux. Encore un peut mal mais ça vas mieux.

Wolfram l'observa un moment, et bien que la mine de Yuri semblais normal, il décela dans ses yeux de l'appréhension et une fatigue passagère. Il soupira et posa sa main contre le front du Roi, il remit quelques mèches a leurs place en notant les rougeurs qui venaient sur les joues de son fiancé.

- Tu me le diras si tu te sens mal ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Il se retourna pour voir son oncle et les deux invités entrés.

Valtrana avança d'un pas sur vers eux.

- Majesté, voici mon Frère Siegfrild Von Bielfried et son fils Almarecard.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer votre Majesté. L'homme qui s'inclina était de la même taille de Valtrana. Ils semblaient identiques, si ce n'est la forme du visage un peu plus courte et les yeux plus foncés.

Son fils resta un peu en retrait, le regard froid et dur. Ce même regard que Yuri avait affronté le jour de son arrivé dans les yeux de Wolfram. Il sentit malgré lui un frisson le parcourir.

Finalement, le jeune homme, qui ne sembla pas plus âgé que Wolfram inclina le buste.

- Bien. Le repas commencera dans une demi-heure. Wolfram, occupe-toi d'Almarecard et de sa Majesté. Majesté. Termina t il en s'inclinant avant d'inviter son frère à le suivre.

- Majesté. Fit Siegfrild en s'inclinant, puis il suivit son frère.

Quant ils passèrent la porte. Yuri se retourna vers le cousin de Wolfram, ne sachant que faire.

Ce fut Wolfram qui le sauva en leurs demandant de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque et s'assirent dans les larges fauteuils.

Aussitôt, Wolfram interrogea son cousin sur la santé de sa mère. Puis petit à petit, ils commencèrent une discutions en excluant Yuri. Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu, mais Yuri ne le prit pas spécialement mal. Il eut juste une douleur au cœur lorsque Wolfram riait.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, Almarecard se tourna vers le Roi qui fixait les flammes dans l'âtre.

Il avait du mal à croire que ce garçon, était le Roi. Bien sur ces cheveux noirs, et ses yeux de la même couleur ne trompait pas. Mais le Roi devait il être si effacé ?

Il s'interrogea un instant sur lui, avant de voir du coin de l'œil son cousin se levé.

- Yuri ? Fit celui-ci en s'approchant du Roi.

Almarecard sursauta et fit de gros yeux.

Faisant fit des regards sur lui, Wolfram savait bien que son oncle n'avait pas diffusé l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec le Roi, puisqu'il s'agissait alors d'un geste accidentelle, il s'approcha de Yuri jusqu'à être devant lui. Les joues rouges de celui-ci l'inquiétèrent.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? il posa sa main sur le front de son fiancé en ignorant le hoquet de stupeur derrière lui. Il éclaircirait la situation le soir même.

- C'est juste... il fait trop chaud. Fit-il en baissant légèrement les yeux.

Le blond hocha la tête et se relevant, annonça à son cousin qu'ils se reverraient d'ici quelques minutes dans la salle de réception. Il tendit une main à Yuri pour ce relevé, ce que celui-ci accepta bien volontiers. Puis ils sortirent en laissant le jeune homme derrière eux complètement paralysé.

Une fois dehors, Yuri inspira longuement. Assit sur les marches du perron, a côté de Wolfram.

- Tu te sens mieux ? fis celui-ci après un petit temps.

- Oui, merci Wolf.

Ils restèrent dans un silence agréable un moment. Appréciant simplement la proximité de l'autre.

Ils discutèrent un peut, de ce qu'il c'était passé en son absences, de Greta, de Gunther qui pleurait son absence, de Gwendal qui croulait sous les devoirs Royaux. Wolfram le briefa avant le diner, l'avertissant sur les manières de commencé son repas.

C'est la tête pleine de consigne que Yuri et Wolfram se virent convier par une servante venant les avertirent.

Devant les portes, Yuri pris une grande inspiration, et jetant un regard tendu vers Wolfram, ils ouvrirent les portes.

A SUIVRE .

(1) c'est juste que quand moi, personnellement je regarde l'amour avec qui je partage ma vie, j'ai les mêmes sensation que si j'allais vomir. Mais détrompez vous ce n'est pas péjoratif, juste le cœur qui bat follement et des nœuds dans le ventre. Les mêmes sensation que quand je suis malade quoi. Je sais c'est bizard ^^ Et aussi Almarecard se prononce "Almarecardo".

Ne me demandez pas d'où je sort ce prénom, parce que je ne sais pas moi même.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à samedi prochain pour la suite !

N'hésitez surtout pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre. j'écris le soir, et quelques fois ça peut paraitre... sans queue ni tête.

Milles pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes ! et grammaire et autres !

Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! voila, comme d'habitude quand je commence a écrire une fiction, je la trouve finalement pas à la hauteur ... mais bon celle ci étant déjà commencée en post, je me vois mal vous dire que j'arrête.

Donc je continue, il y a pour l'instant 7 chapitre, c'est en cour d'écriture, et très vite vous allez remarquez mes lacunes, en langues, et en écriture.

Mais bon, vue ce que l'ont peut trouver sur le site, je ne m'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en tête de la liste des fictions sans queue ni tête.

Je dit ca, mais ca va devenir, si ca ne l'ait pas déjà, cul cul la praline.

Désolée pour ce retard, et ce commentaire plus que déplacée... mais je vient de lire une fiction qui pourrait avoir était faites par un bébé de 6 ans.

* * *

Chapitre 3.

Le repas se déroula parfaitement, Yuri avait prit place face à Wolfram et copiait les lents mouvements de son fiancés. Ils croisèrent leurs regards quelques fois, et Yuri voyait dans les yeux verts une fierté et un encouragement non feint.

Valtrana était en bout de table, à sa droite il y avait son frère et a sa gauche son neveu. Les deux neveux étaient côte à côte et Yuri se voyait être le voisin de Siegfrild.

Celui-ci, parlait de Shinmakoku avec le Roi. Le gratifiant d'éloge pour ses alliances passés et son affrontement avec Shoushu.

Yuri souriait sans pour autant dire grand-chose. Ses joues étaient déjà bien rouges et il ne se voyait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de si extraordinaire. Cependant grâce a cette homme, il prit conscience des changements qui avaient étaient fait depuis le début de son règne. Et il s'en sentait incroyablement heureux.

Le cousin de Wolfram le regardait toujours avec des yeux étranges.

« J'ai un doute… une telle lavette aurait il put réellement détruire l'ennemi de Shinou ? Finalement ont peut accepter n'importe quoi tant qu'on n'a pas rencontré la personne. Et puis ces quoi ces regards qu'ils échangent depuis tout à l'heure ? Ils m'énervent… »

Sur ces belles pensées, le cousin entama une discussion avec Wolfram.

Le repas se termina bientôt, et Valtrana convia son frère dans son bureau.

Et finalement, Wolfram, son cousin et Yuri se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seul.

Après un moment Wolfram proposa un petit duel contre Almarecard. Celui ci accepta avec joie, se demandant si le Roi ferait aussi une démonstration.

Ils sortirent, dans le froid glacial. Assit sur des marches, Yuri les voyaient se mètre en place avec des sourires d'anticipation. Il se fustigea lui-même pour ne pas avoir un niveau suffisant, voir un niveau tout court, pour pouvoir participé.

Il restait donc encore une fois en retrait. Assis sur des marches glacials, regardant les deux adversaires s'affronté avec élégance et force.

Après quelques minutes, Yuri se leva pour trouver une jeune domestique. Il lui demanda de faire apporter du thé.

Il revint s'asseoir, en frissonnant du contact glacé des marches.

« J'aurais aussi du lui demander d'apporter des couvertures… qu'est ce qu'il fait froid. » il releva la tête au son des épées qui s'entrechoquait. Il regarda son fiancé combattre avec une grâce propre à lui seul. Il semblais mener de peut son adversaire.

« Ont pourrait croire qu'ils dansent » pensât notre Roi.

Il resta là pendant un temps qui lui parut infiniment long. La domestique revint finalement avec un plateau, dessus trois tasses et une théière. Elle lui servit une tasse de thé brûlant et s'en allât. Yuri s'avouera son thé qui le réchauffa agréablement. Quand il toussât, ce fut comme un signal car Wolfram revint vers lui. Suivit de près par son cousin.

Il leurs souris, il prit le plateau après avoir reposé sa tasse dessus, et ils se dirigèrent vers la petite bibliothèque. La chaleur de la pièce leur fit du bien, et ils dégustèrent leur thé.

Ils parlèrent un peut d'escrime, mettant encore le Roi à l' écart. Bien que compréhensif, celui-ci ne put que se sentir rejeté par le blond. Il le regarda assit sur son fauteuil.

POV Yuri.

Wolfram est indubitablement beau, ses joue encore un peut rouge du froid et de l'effort, ses cheveux en batailles, et ses yeux pétillant de fierté face à un compliment que lui faisait son cousin.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à le collé comme ça ? Et après il ose me traité de tricheur ! Et vas y que je te donne des sourires à tout vas. D'accord ils se sont pas vu depuis longtemps, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le collé comme ça.

Je soupir, me lève et m'en vais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai mal au cœur et je me sent bizard.

Il ne remarque même pas que je suis sortis, et après il dit qu'il doit me protégé et que c'est pour ça qu'il reste a mes côté. Je souffle doucement, je me sens las tout d'un coup.

Avec peut d'entrain je me dirige vers la chambre de mon fiancé. Une fois dedans je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Me jeté dans le lit et ne plus bougé ou retourné voir Wolfram ?

Avec un soupir, je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Que faire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me sens si lourd.

Je m'allonge finalement les bras en crois sur le lit. Regardant le plafond blanc cassé.

L'odeur de Wolfram ne tarde pas à envahir mes narines.

Je me sens mal… bon, je ne risque pas de dormir ont dirait. Je me relève, tousse un peu et en frissonnant je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, heureusement celle-ci n'était pas loin de la chambre. Je me lèche les lèvres avant d'entrer. J'entre sans faire un bruit, le cousin est dans un fauteuil et Wolfram sur le canapé. C'est parfait. Avec un sourire intérieur, je me dirigeai vers eux. Ignorant le regard du cousin, je m'assis sur le canapé aux côté de Wolfram qui me regarde en souriant.

Je lui souri faiblement et ferma les yeux. Mon cœur recommence à battre très vite. C'est moins douloureux, il parle un peut et finalement je fais semblant de dormir. Ainsi, je ne suis pas responsable de ma tête qui se pose sur son épaule. J'entends un hoquet de stupeur éloigné.

- Je voulais justement t'en parlé, Wolfram. C'est quoi cette attitude ? Tu ne peut pas le tutoyé comme s'il était un compagnon d'arme. Tu lui doit le respect. Je sais que tu es un de ses gardes personnelles, mais ne t'autorise pas trop de familiarité avec lui. Il reste le Roi et il peut très bien ne pas apprécié une de tes remarques. Surtout que tu sais comme moi que tu as la langue bien pendu.

Je me mordit violemment la lèvre, pour ne pas rire. Jamais je ne ferrai de mal à Wolfram. Quand à sa franchise. J' y était habitué depuis le temps.

- Je crois en effet qu'il y a un malentendu Almarecard. Wolfram gigote un peu et je sentis deux mains soutenir ma tête pour la posé sur ses genoux. Avec un soupir de contentement, je m'installa sur le flan droit. Il y eut un hoquet de stupeur, pour changé et une sorte de prière. Wolfram continua en me caressant les cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit mon oncle, mais je ne suis pas seulement un membre de la garde royal. Je suis le fiancé du Maoh, Almarecard.

Le silence dans la pièce fut salvateur. Il dura un moment et moi je me sentait vraiment partir. D'ailleurs je ne comprend même plus les paroles qu'ils prononcent. J'ai juste envie de dormir là, et surtout je n'ai pas envie que ces caresses s'arrêtent.

Fin POV Yuri

Wolfram et Almarecard parlèrent encore un peut avant de décidé d'aller se coucher.

Wolfram, aidé de son cousin, souleva Yuri pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Arrivé devant la chambre du blond, Almarecard ouvrit la porte, puis ouvrit les couvertures afin que Wolfram puisse plus facilement mettre le brun au lit. Une fois faits, il sorti précipitamment de la chambre.

Wolfram le regarda partir, un peu étonné par sa réaction.

Après quelques secondes, il se retourna vers le Roi. Eu un sourire, et se changea. Maintenant qu'il portait son habituelle robe de chambre rose, la même que Yuri, il se coucha à ses côtés.

Il sourit à cette constatation, et avec un doux mouvement caressa les cheveux de son aimé avant de se rapprocher de lui et de l'enlacé.

Dans son esprit, une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne faisait que profité de la situation.

Il se répondit a lui-même, qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécus pour le brun sans rien avoir en retour, c'était bien la moindre des choses.

Le petit matin rappela à l'ordre les habitant du château. Les oiseaux étranges qui servait alors de coqs, remplaçant leurs cocorico contre un mauvais présage, réveillèrent les occupants. D'abord, les domestiques qui firent rapidement leurs toilettes avant de commencer leurs travaux. Puis le maître des lieux et leurs invités.

Ce ne fut qu'une demie heure plus tard, en attendant son neveu et le Roi que Valtrana commença à s'impatienter.

- Mais que peuvent ils bien faire ?

- Peut être ne sont ils pas encore levés. Remarqua Siegfrild calmement.

- … Je ne vais pas pouvoir patienté plus, un important messager ne devrait plus tarder. Pouriez vous reveillez sa majesté et notre fégnant neveu ? Dit il les sourcils froncés.

- Bien sûr. Nous nous retrouverons pour le petit déjeuné.

- Sur ces mots, Valtrana laissa son frère et son neveu pour les affaires du domaine.

Avec un sourire en coins, Siegfrild regarda son fils.

- Tu ne semble pas joyeux. Que ce passe t'il ?

- Rien, père. Maugréât il.

- Tu semblais si heureux de pouvoir revoir ton cousin et de rencontrer le Roi la veille pourtant. Fit il en commençant à marché, son fils a sa suite.

- En parlant du Roi, comment le trouvez vous ? Dit il la tête rivé sur le sol.

- Et bien, il ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je m'imaginais. Avoua t il.

Évidement, avec les prouesse qui sont dites, ont pourraient s'attendre à un homme plus agés. Dit il d'un ton dédaigneux. Moins dans les astres et plus sérieux. Ont aurait dit qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

- Je crois comprendre ce que tu veut dire. Mais il reste le Roi. Je sais qu'ont pourraient trouvé cela étrange, mais s'il à vraiment fait toutes ces prouesses… alors c'est que parfois les apparences sont trompeuses. N'oublie pas qu'il à réussis à ce faire de puissants alliés, qu'il se dresse contre Grand Shimaron et qu'il peut utilisé sont maryoku sur les terre humaines. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement ordinaire. Il regarda son fils un instant. J'ai même crût comprendre, que la haine de Wolfram envers Conrad s'était apaisé. Et ce depuis l'arrivé du Roi.

Le silence se fit alors quelques instants.

- Allons, dis moi ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur.

- Rien, père. Son regard croisa celui de son père, il soupiras de lassitude. C'est juste, qu'hier j'ai appris une nouvelle assez, déconcertante. Et je me demandais si vous étiez au courant.

- De quoi parles tu ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, quelques pas après, ils étaient devant la chambre de Wolfram.

- Wolfram ? J'entre ! Fit l'oncle sous le regard attentif de son fils.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et l'homme resta figé devant les deux corps enlacés dans le lit.

Wolfram se réveilla en sursaut. En fait il ouvrit simplement les yeux brusquement.

Il tomba d'abord sur le visage du Roi, endormis contre lui. Il remarqua ensuite que sa jambe était passé par-dessus celle du brun. Puis il remarqua ses mains possésivement posé sur ses hanches. Et celle du brun colé contre sa poitine. Sa chemise de nuit dénudant son épaule.

Et enfin, il vit ce qui l'avait réveillé. Son oncle, son cousin sur le pas de la porte.

Sa première réaction fut d'être tétaniser. Puis, lentement il se détacha du corps chaud qui en gémis de mécontentement en se rappelant que, après tout, ils étaient fiancé et que c'était uniquement la faute a son oncle si les membres de la famille n'était pas au courant.

Il se leva, remis la couverture sur son aimé et se dirigea sans honte en robe de nuit vers son oncle. Il lui désigna la porte et lui fit comprendre d'attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuri se réveillais avec un Wolfram habillé devant son miroir.

- Wolf ?

- Ha Yuri. Désolé mais je dois régler une affaire familial rapidement, tu veut bien t'habillé rapidement ? Je pars devant tu nous rejoint vite dans le salon pour le petit déjeuner s'il te plaît.

- Hmm. Je capte rien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

- Rien de bien important. Fait juste vite.

Et c'est un blond pour le moins coléreux qui sortis de la chambre. Yuri eut le temps d'apercevoir les deux convives avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Je ne comprend pas trop, mais je crois que je vais me dépécher. » pensât il, soudain plus alerte.

Dans le couloir, il y avait un silence de plomb. Wolfram leurs fit signe de le suivre et ils arrivèrent à destination rapidement. Dans la pièce il n'y avait personnes exepté quelques domestiques. Ils s'assirent et après quelques secondes le calme de la pièce fut coupé.

- Peut tu m'expliqué Wolfram ?

- Expliquer quoi. Fit le concerné d'un ton calme.

- Ce n'est pas évident ? ! criât il Pourquoi étais tu dans le lit de sa Majesté !

Wolfram le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il connaissait son oncle, il connaissait son destin qui avait était tracé. Tracé par ce même homme avec la complicité de son oncle et de son père. Il savait aussi que sa mère était au courant. Seul ses frère ne l'était pas. Et il le regretta pendant un instant, un court instant ou juste après il vit le visage de Yuri.

Peut être se trompait il, mais il sentais que Yuri commençais à envisagé qu'une relation entre deux hommes étaient possible.

Alors finalement, c'est devant son oncle enragé qu'il pris sa décision. Il allait courtisé Yuri, le séduire et le charmer comme jamais il n'avais charmé une personne.

- Je pensais que les membres de la famille en avait été avertis, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Ne vous en prenez donc pas a moi,le fautif reste mon oncle Valtrana pour ne pas vous en avoir informé.

- Informé de quoi ?

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte, Valtrana était sur son seuil, le visage froid et dur.

- Mais voyons mon oncle, vous savez bien. Répondit Wolfram avec un légé sourire.

- Non je ne voit pas. De quoi parliez vous ? fit il glacialement en dardant du regard son neveu décidement trop bavard à son goût.

- Nous avons trouver Wolfram dans le lit de sa majesté ce matin. Fit finalement Almarecard alors que Valtrana prenait place.

Un silence se fit, et Wolfram put voir les yeux de son oncle devenir de toutes petites fentes.

Avec un sourire narquois, Wolfram parla d'une voix emplis de mépris.

- Ce qui es normal étant donné que moi et Yuri, sommes fiancés.

Un oiseau passa devant les fenêtre en hurlant 'Mauvais présage'.

Suivit de quelques tas d'os et d'ours abeilles.

Finalement un cri se fit entendre.

Dans la salle, Wolfram observait avec son cousin le père de celui-ci rouge de rage. Valtrana semblais quand a lui parfaitement… de glace.


End file.
